1. Technical Field
The invention relates to cover latch mechanisms used in portable electronic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable electronic devices often include latches for securing battery covers thereof. The latch mechanisms must withstand numerous installations and removals of batteries.
A typical cover latch mechanism includes at least one spring to facilitate its operation. However, the spring wears out with repeated operation and, thus the cover latch mechanism may fail.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.